Grace
by SilverReplay
Summary: It was by grace I met you. It was by grace I found you. It was by grace I fell in love with you. And it was by grace that you love another.
1. Amazing grace,

**Grace**

**Summary: It was by grace I met you. It was by grace I found you. It was by grace I fell in love with you. And it was by grace that you love another.**

... ... ...

**_Amazing grace,_**

Staring out into the night sky, Shinichi sighed. Tucking his hands into his jeans, he relished in the cold nighttime air brushing against his face, ruffling his meticulously neat hair, cowlick and all. Shouts rang out from below. Spinning around, he prepped himself for Kaito KID's antics once more.

"I guess you found me again, Tantei-kun," Kaito announced, the stolen Flame Pendant, a black opal gilded into an intricate platinum cage of wires on a similarly platinum chain, in his hand. Holding it up to the moon, his eyes lost some of its gleam as the gem only shone even brighter, the flame-like colors dancing on the floor.

"Not what you're looking for?" Shinichi called out, having not moved from his original spot.

"No." Stuffing the pendant back into his pocket, he reappeared closer to the detective. "But Tantei-kun," he whispered into Shinichi's ear, "Why are you here and not spending time with Mouri-chan? If I just got back, I would be spending time with my beloved Tantei-san."

Shinichi gulped, eyes shuttering as he felt KID's hot breath fan out onto his skin. KID's words did not register until a second later. His face paled as he pushed Kid back. He should have known. Taking out a soccer ball, he aimed it harshly towards the magician's head. Falling backwards to avoid the missile, KID disappeared into the night. Watching as a pale white figure flew away on his hang glider, Shinichi reached up to catch the pendant falling slowly from the sky attached to a parachute. Letting out a sigh, Shinichi groaned as he saw a fallen lilac rose and a playing card underneath it nearby.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**When the lovers reunite**

**The suns align**

**The mother's gift stolen**

**By the dove of white**

**-Kid (Doodle)**

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Blue eyes widened in horror as a figure cloaked in white appeared from the stairway. "Stay away! Stay the hell away from me, KID!" Stepping closer and closer to the edge of the roof, Shinichi's feet touched the small ledge indicating the rooftop edge.

"Tantei-kun," Kaito breathed out. He took a step forward, indigo eyes set with determination, before he stopped mid-step. Dressed in his Kaito KID outfit, the haphazardly worn top hat, hanging monocle, torn jacket, and dirtied suit spoke of the struggle it was to catch up to the detective. Terror flashed across his face at Shinichi's next shout.

"Stop! Or else, or else I'll jump!"

... ... ...

_**Hi, everyone! I really should be updating my other stories, but the DCMK fandom kept giving me new ideas I HAD to write. So, as many of you realize by now, I can't write long chapters. Well, I can, but it doesn't feel right. This story, Grace, will use the same concept. Each chapter will continue the series, but expect jumps and gaps that will be clarified later on in the plot. It is more fun to have an idea of what is going on before I pull the rug out from underneath your feet. Just don't expect quick updates, finals are coming up and I have to study.**_

**_-SilverReplay_**


	2. How sweet the sound

**Grace**

**Summary: It was by grace I met you. It was by grace I found you. It was by grace I fell in love with you. And it was by grace that you love another.**

... ... ...

_**How sweet the sound**_

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

**When the lovers reunite**

**The suns align**

**The mother's gift stolen**

**By the dove of white**

**-Kid (Doodle)**

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

Running a hand through his now messy brown hair, Shinichi sighed. KID really outdid himself this time. The only line that made sense was the last one, "By the dove of white," signifying KID himself. But what did the other lines mean? Looking outside through the window, he spotted the setting sun and the faint outline of the moon in the sky. That's it! Pushing his chair back and rushing to the bookshelves, he tried to spot that thin book he used to read as a kid. Spotting the small worn hardcover book, aged with time as the light brown cover was fraying at the corners, he slid it out. It had no title, it was a simple collection of Chinese mythologies his father had compiled because one of the antagonists in his novels was a Chinese man obsessed with mythology. Flipping through the pages, he allowed a smile to cross his lips. How clever of KID, the note had far more connotations then the last.

... ... ...

**When the lovers reunite**

_Cheng'e, the Chinese Mood Goddess, and Hou Yi, the heroic archer, were separated by the heavens except for one week in the fall of every year, when the moon was at its fullest. It is the Chinese Mid-Autumn Festival, held on the fifteenth day of the eighth month in the Chinese Lunar calendar._

_September 8_

**The suns align**

_According to legend, Hou Yi shot down the nine of the ten suns that caused the crops to shrivel and the people of China to starve. The plural "suns" indicate more than one, hence the autumnal equinox, when the "suns" all around the world are equal. This is where only one true "sun" is left, the tenth sun. Only 1 left after 9 suns were killed out of the 10 suns originally in the skies._

_19:10_

_The autumnal equinox is September 23, 9/23. On that date, the jewel known Liuligongfang, the Sun jewel, is leaving the Jade Empress exhibit to return to its owner who had graciously allowed the Beika museum to host it in returns for a sum. [This is special item, the sun jewel means rising day after day, and bringing waves after waves of luck, the sun shines in both glory and might.] KID's last chance, and the final day it will be shown. The date is a red herring, to confuse with September 8. KID only thieves on the days welcoming the full moon or directly on the full moon._

_Liuligongfang, the Sun jewel_

**The mother's gift stolen**

_Xiwangmu, the Queen Mother of the West on Mount Kunlun, gifted Hou Yi a magic pill capable of bestowing upon the couple immortality. Pengmeng failed in stealing this tablet and Cheng'e consumed all of it by accident, becoming the goddess of the moon. A jade rabbit remains her sole companion, grinding more pills of immortality._

_West_

_Immortality, this popped up many times, but why? Pengmeng, another thief? Why does KID reference an accident? Why did he stop thieving for ten years? Was it because of a mistake? More pills of immortality, does it mean that there is a way to obtain it? Is that his target? But why? Is that why he returns all of the jewels? Because it is not the one he is searching for? Xiwangmu, the Queen Mother, is she another reference? The mother, the mother of what? Life? Earth? Humanity?_

**By the dove of white**

_Messengers of love and peace, commonly used as props in magic tricks, the dove represents the magician, the phantom thief 1412._

_Kaito KID_

**-Kid (Doodle)**

**... ... ...**

**Yo! Sorry for the delay. I was planning to take a break on fanfiction, I have this novel in the works, you see. Going to take a while, but then this popped up in my head. I actually have the next part on the storyboard, the main concept of it. This is more of the explanation chapter for the heist note.**

**Oh yea, this is set right after the first part of chapter one. The second half of chapter one is later in the story.**

**Anyways, I sprained my wrist. It's kind of hard to type when your dominant wrist hurts like hell, but I'll deal.**

**Any criticism or comments will be welcome! Read and Review Please~**

**-SilverReplay**


	3. That saved a wretch like me

**Grace**

**Summary: It was by grace I met you. It was by grace I found you. It was by grace I fell in love with you. And it was by grace that you love another.'**

... ... ...

**That saved a wretch like me.**

A laugh escaped him, like an errant breeze in the middle of spring, stealing with it sakura petals and casting the pink shards everywhere. Chasing after KID was always a joy instead of a chore like the rest of the police force saw it as. It was freeing, the simple act of catching a thief instead of dealing with a murderer; it brought the life back into him after the antidote was administered, even if it was flawed, and the imprisonment of many of the Black Organization. Some died in the raid, but Vermouth remained free, escaping after ensuring he got the information.

Dodging an inconspicuous loose rock that an officer behind him set off, causing several buckets of purple goo to fall from the ceiling and harden almost immediately, Shinichi made his way up to rooftop.

Sliding under a thin string tied at a height of two feet across the doorway, the conveniently open doorway to the roof, Shinichi was only able to catch a glimpse of the white phantom thief before the large jewel was floating down from a parachute in front of him.

"Nice try, Meitantei, better luck next time," Kid said, his voice nearly whispering in his ear, as if caressing his skin. Face flushed, he caught the jewel, looking up to catch the departing sight of a white hang glider illuminated by the full moon. Laughing amusingly, his laughter died in his throat as he saw the yellow tulip attached to the parcel. It took all of the joy out of him.

'Hopeless. God, he had to keep reminding me, doesn't he. Taunting me,' Shinichi felt like the air got punched out of him.

_Yellow tulips… a hopeless once-sided love_

_... ... ..._

**_Ah, shorter and more melancholy. I should have churned out this snippet earlier, but I keep getting side-tracked. Oh well. Can anyone guess the two crucial hints in this chapter? Review please!_**

**_Liuligongfang jewel (link is right here, get rid of the extra spaces)_**

**_portelizabeth. olx. co. za/ liuligongfang- the- sun- jewel- iid- 618130137_**

**_-SilverReplay_**


End file.
